Rio:Mechanical War
by Cyan The Hot Wing
Summary: After a lab accident,a cyborg with artificial intelligence is set free without anyone knowing. A few years later,the cyborg returns with an army,ready to take over the world and it's up to a highly unlikely group of birds to stop it.


**Hey guys!it's a brand new year which means brand new stories. This will be one of my newest story,a story that I have been thinking about for a whole year and I think I told someone about it before but I just can't remember who it is…. Anyway this story is set in an alternate universe so that basically explains everything. Another thing,the rest of my stories will be put on hold until I finish this story hopefully in two months just like how I finished my first story in two months.**

 **So hopefully things goes according to my plans and I can finish this story within two talking,here's the first chapter;)enjoy.**

(19 April 2003…...9.30pm…..….Rio)

Darkness had engulfed the skies over the peaceful city of Rio,the city was only protected from the darkness by artificial lights illuminated from light bulbs of all sizes.

But the forested area of Rio doesn't get that kind of protection,which meant the whole area was engulfed by darkness. Hidden within the trees,hills and mountains was a top secret lab.

There was a pretty good reason why the lab was hidden deep in the forest and that was because the lab was dealing with highly dangerous nuclear power.

Inside the main test facility of the lab,a test was about to start,the scientist were going start the first test of a project they had been working on, a project they called,"Project Mecha".

As the test was highly dangerous and involves the use of the infamous and highly dangerous radiation, all scientists in that room had put on protective clothings.

As a second layer of safety, the scientists were separated from the test area by a thick piece of glass. The scientist had all their instruments ready and they were ready to start the test

The thing they were testing,was a cyborg version of what seems to be a Macaw. If they were able to get the cyborg working,it will change the world of technology forever.

"All systems are go,we are ready to start the rest,"A scientist reported, he placed his right wing on a lever and pushed it up.

Immediately,the sound of electricity filled the air of the room. The scientist turned to his computer screen to monitor the process.

"50 percent charge!" He announced. The cyboy was starting to show signs of life,it's eyes started blinking red and the rest of its body started lighting up.

"It's alive!" The scientist shouted with his wing spread wide out while he laughed hysterically at his accomplishment.

But then,the voice of doom spoke,'Warning system overload,warning system overload."

"What's going on?"The scientist inquired.

The cyborg started making static noises as warning lights started flashing,warning the scientists that something was seriously wrong.

"We need to shut it down now!"A scientist shouted.

"No! we came to far!keep the test going!"The leader of the scientist replied.

Listening to their leader,the rest of the scientist kept the test going. With each passing second,the system was getting more and more unstable.

Then another alarm came on,warning them that the cyborg wasp bee heating.

"Sir it's overheating we need to shut it down!"

"No!keep the test going!"

The machines was starting to shut down and mil function. "Danger fire!Danger fire!"The alarm warned.

The machinerys were all starting to catch fire,endangering the lives of everyone in that room.

None of their controls were responding which meant that they could no longer stop the test.

Realizing the true danger of the situation,the leader shouted,"Evacuate Now!"

But it was too late,a huge explosion destroyed the whole facility,killing all the scientist immediately. The scientist and the project,was lost under the burning derbies of the Lab.

(Present day…..Rio)

Over the city of Rio,a great fiery red orb that had been providing the whole world with light and warmth for the whole day was slowly sinking beneath the horizon.

Threads of sun light lingered in the sky,mingling with the clouds,dyeing the sky Orange,then Blue and lastly dark blue. Giving the inhabitants of earth a beautiful sight as the sky was turned into a giant masterpiece.

But that wasn't the only beautiful thing a certain Blue Macaw was thinking about at that moment,he was also busy thinking about his beautiful wife,another blue Macaw named Jewel.

Blu was flying through the city,heading for Jewels house. "Jewel Will you go out on a date with me,"Blu rehearsed with a confident look.

Blu thought about it said,"No,no,no,I have to be more confident!"

Blu cleared his throat and repeated,"Jewel will you go on a date with me."

"That sounded perfect!"Blu exclaimed in Joy.

"There's no way she will say no now,"Blu thought with a confident smirked on his face.

"Sure,i will love to go on a Date with you,"A female voice replied out of the blue,which startled Blu.

"Ah!"Blu screamed in shock. "Jewel!where did you appear from!"

Jewel chuckled and replied,"don't you know?I'm a magician."

"Haha..very funny,"Blu replied sarcastically.

"So you are really fine with going out with me for a date?"Blu asked,smiling nervously.

"Sure,I'm fine with it,I bet it will be fun!"Jewel replied,smiling reassuring.

"So where are you bringing me?"Jewel inquired.

"Wherever you feel like going,you name it I will take you there,"Blu replied.

Jewel thought about it and replied,"I know a place I want to go."


End file.
